


Quick Chaseprice Fic

by life_is_chaseprice



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry if it sucks, My First Fanfic, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_chaseprice/pseuds/life_is_chaseprice
Summary: Where what if Victoria was actually the one in the bathroom instead of Max





	1. The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I have written. I do hope to write more! Shall see what happens.
> 
> Feel free to check my tumblr and send me prompts:  
> https://life-is-chaseprice.tumblr.com/

Victoria was just walking by the bathroom at Blackwell when she overheard yelling.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!”

Victoria knew that voice, it had to be none other then Nathan Prescott. But then she heard another voice.

“Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”. Victoria knows that voice but she can’t put her finger on it. Whats going on in there she thought. 

“Don’t EVER tell me what to do. I’m so SICK of people trying to control me!”. Nathan was furious. Victoria heard a thud against the wall. Something and was happening or at least going to happen.

“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-”. Hella? Who even says hella anymore since Rachel she thought. She could tell this girl in there was scared.

“Nobody would even miss your ‘punk ass’ would they?”. As soon as she heard punk ass she knew who it was. Chloe Price, what the fuck was she doing here?

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!”. The moment Victoria heard the word gun she stormed into the bathroom. Nathan had a gun and pinned Chloe to the wall, pointing the gun at her.

“NATHAN! What the fuck are you doing with a gun?!” Victoria was furious. 

“Victoria! Shit. I uh, fuck!”, Nathan started to panic and move away from Chloe.

“Get the fuck outta here before you do something you’ll regret and before I call the cops”, Victoria stared daggers into Nathan’s eyes as she approached him. She was completely uncaring that he had a gun. He would never shoot Victoria anyway.

Nathan went to exit the door but then Victoria continued. 

“Leave the gun Nathan, someone like you shouldn’t be carrying this around”. 

“Fuck off bitch this is mine”, Nathan spat towards Victoria. Immediately Chloe kicked Nathan in the balls and he dropped to his feet, letting go of the gun as he craddled his crouch. Victoria came over and grabbed the gun.

“Lets go Price”. Victoria turned to Chloe and they both exited the bathroom. They went up to Victoria’s room in the dorm.

“So uh thanks Princess. I totally had it under control though”. Chloe was awkwardly standing at the closed door leaning against it.

“1. Don’t call me princess and 2. No apology for saving your life bitch”, Victoria was a little pissed off.

“Sorry, I guess if you hadn’t come in then well… dead Chloe. Thank you Vic”, saying sorry and apologizing to Victoria had to be the hardest thing Chloe ever had to do, but she is still reeling from the entire ordeal.

“Good. And as a proper thank you, you can take me to the Vortex Party tonight”, Victoria walked over to Chloe at the door.

“What? Don’t you basically hate me? Why would you want me to go to the party with you?”, Chloe was hella confused.

“Well Nathan might be there and I don’t want to deal with that. To be honest though I don’t fully hate you, just a bit.”.

“Only if I get to keep the gun”, Chloe replied.

“Deal”, Victoria handed over the gun.

“Its a date”, Chloe said as she grabbed the gun.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much Price”, Victoria walked back over to her computer.

“See you tonight Princess”, Chloe walked out the door. She was actually pretty excited to go to the party tonight.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the party and Nathan is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer then the last. It won't be the last chapter, because the next one is going to be pure fluffy smut!

Chloe was getting ready in her room for the party Victoria had invited her to. Chloe looked at herself as she wore her classic singlet with bullet necklace, pair of jeans, boots and her signature beanie. She looked hella good as usual. She stood there wondering what this night was going to bring. Was she just being Victoria's bodyguard? Or does miss princess actually want her there. Ah well Chloe thought, booze, music and a night away from step douche, can't go wrong with that.   
Chloe walked out the house saying goodbye to her mum for the evening and lit up a cig as she got into her truck. She still couldn’t believe she was invited to a Vortex party by the head bitch herself. Chloe kept checking the mirror at herself, making sure she looked good. Which then she realised something.  
“Why the hell do I care how I look?”, Chloe said out loud. She started to realise how nervous she was starting to get.  
“Calm down Price”. She took a few deep breaths as she finally arrived to her destination.

~

Victoria slipped on a special little number. She wanted to surprise Chloe. She has only ever seen her in her sweeter and button up collar shirt. Tonight, she wanted to look more enticing. Little did Chloe know but Victoria had a thing for her. The way Chloe was able to rile her up, getting her so mad to the point where Victoria just wanted to rip her clothes off. Something about that blue-haired punk that she once hated so much has made her want her just as badly. So, she decided it’s time to get what she wants, because everyone knows Victoria Chase gets what she wants. 

Victoria put on a red plaid skirt with a black singlet and finished it off with a pair of boots Rachel once gave to her. Victoria wanted to look less ‘Princess’ as Chloe puts it and more of what Chloe seems to like. Victoria looked in the mirror, slightly disturbed on how different she looked. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but she hoped it would work. 

Victoria walked downstairs. Taylor was unexpectedly there waiting for her.

“Holy shit V. What are you wearing?”, Taylor was quite taken back from how Victoria looked.

“What are you doing here Taylor?”, Vic was just as taken back from Taylor even being there.

“I’m here to take you to the party obviously. I take you every time.”

“Oh, well you don’t have to this time. I have a date taking me this time”. Victoria blushed a little as she said the word date. 

“Really?! You go V! Do I know him?”, Taylor said happily. Victoria was only ever around Nathan and Taylor wasn’t a big fan of him.   
“Uh. No, you don’t”, Victoria was trying hard to not give away who she was actually on a date with. She hasn’t told anyone that she is interested in women.   
And as if it was fate Chloe had just knocked on the door. Chloe nervously stood there, hands in her pocket.

“I’ll get it for you V. I want to meet your date”, Taylor went for the door.

“No!”, Victoria reached out but was too late as Taylor opened the door.   
Chloe saw Taylor and then saw Victoria behind her. She had no words when she saw Victoria. Chloe was in pure shock at how Victoria looked. She was hot as fuck was all Chloe could think. She just kept staring. 

“You! What are you doing here Price?”, Taylor said quite angrily. Victoria stood there unable to speak from shock from the whole situation. Chloe snapped out of it and replied.  
“Uhhh well I’m here to take Princ- I mean Victoria to the party”, Chloe still couldn’t stop looking at Vic even though she was talking to Taylor.

“Wait…you’re her date!”, Taylor looked back between the two of them.

“Yeah I guess”, Chloe was pretty embarrassed from what was happening. Taylor turned to Victoria.

“You can’t be serious V. Firstly a woman! And Secondly Chloe Price!”, Taylor was very confused as she looked at Victoria. 

Victoria stood up straight and walked over to Chloe linking arms.

“Yes Taylor, my date is a woman and none other than Chloe Price. I know it’s hard to believe but if you won’t accept it then its best we aren’t friends”, with that Victoria turned around and lead herself and Chloe to Chloe’s truck. Taylor left behind still reeling from what Victoria had just told her.  
Once they got into the truck Chloe looked at Victoria.

“Dude, that was something”.

“Kinda forgot to mention to any of my friends about my date tonight”, Victoria looked back at Chloe.

“Well Princess what you did back there was pretty cool”, Chloe started the car and headed to the party. Victoria just looked at the window, not realising how beautiful the night sky was tonight. She kind of wishes she brought her camera with her.

They arrived at the party pretty quickly. As they got out of the car Victoria linked arms with Chloe again and they entered the party. So many people were giving them weird looks. Seeing there one and only Victoria Chase with Chloe Price. Chloe was feeling very uneasy from all the looks. She was also worried if Nathan was around. Victoria seemed to notice and grabbed her and Chloe a drink.  
“It’s not poison is it now Princess”, Chloe grabbed the drink.

“Yes it totally is”, Victoria rolled her eyes. Chloe gave her back the drink.

“Haven’t you heard of sarcasm? Of course it isn’t. And stop calling me Princess”, Chloe took a swig from the drink. It was smooth but strong, the alcohol hitting her harder then she anticipated. Not enough to get her tipsy yet, but enough for her to feel relaxed. 

“Wanna dance Princess?”, Chloe held out her hand to Victoria.

“Only if you stop calling me Princess”, Victoria grabbed her hand.

“Never”, Chloe pulled them onto the dance floor. The music currently was very soft unlike the usual dance music. Chloe suddenly realised she really doesn’t know how to dance with another person. Victoria took this chance to put Chloe’s hand on her waist as she put her own on Chloe’s shoulders. 

“So Vic, why am I actually here?”, Chloe looked at Victoria.

“I don’t completely hate you Price. Well I did, and I did so much. But I don’t know, your punk ass just keeps getting in the way and I actually don’t hate it when it does. Wait you didn’t call me Princess”, Victoria looked shocked at Chloe.

“Well I can sometimes not be an ass. I just really enjoy annoying you Princess. So does that mean little miss Victoria Chase has a thing for the ‘low-life’ Chloe Price”, Chloe said teasingly.

“Shut up!”, Victoria replied.

“Make me”, Chloe said sharply. Victoria knew this was her chance. She looked up at Chloe who was looking straight back at her. She leaned in but before their lips could touch they were ripped away by none other than Nathan Prestcott. Victoria fell to the floor, but Chloe was still standing.

“What the fuck Nathan!”, Chloe yelled as she pushed Nathan.  
“Fuck off Dyke! What are you doing with my girl?”, Nathan was more than angry, he grabbed Chloe by the shirt.

“News flash dickwad she isn’t your girl”, Chloe was still in Nathan’s grip.

“And what she’s yours now. I doubt that. Someone as pathetic as you could never be with someone like her”, Nathan was staring daggers right into Chloe’s eyes. Chloe should be scared but she wasn’t, not like in the bathroom. 

“So why did she choose me as her date tonight”, Chloe smirked at Nathan.

“You fucking dyke”, Nathan removed one of his arms, just to punch Chloe in the stomach, she fell to the ground. Nathan walked over to Victoria.

“Now it’s your turn”, Nathan went to grab Victoria.

“Hey dick stick”, Chloe yelled. Nathan turned around and he saw Chloe standing there with his gun pointed at him.  
“Remember this”, Chloe waved the gun at him.

“You’re not going to shoot me you dyke”, Nathan challenged.

“Try me”, Chloe retorted. Nathan walked towards her but before he could reach her Chloe pulled the trigger. Shooting him in the shoulder.

“You fucking bitch”, Nathan held his shoulder.

“I told you I would do it”, Chloe kept the gun pointed at Nathan.

“Now get the fuck out of here before the next shot is to your skull”, Nathan knew she wasn’t joking. 

“You’re going to regret this bitch”, Nathan spat at Chloe before he walked out of the party. Chloe lowered the gun and went over to Victoria who was still on the ground. She held her hand out for her.

“Holy shit Chloe”, Victoria grabbed her hand and got up from the floor.

“I know right. That was hella cool”, Chloe held onto Victoria as they stood there.

“Well I guess we are even now”, Victoria said.

“I had to save my Princess”, before Victoria could retort the fact she called her Princess again Chloe had pressed their lips together. They stood there in the middle of the dance floor like that, holding each other with their lips intertwined with each other. Chloe tasted like cigarette, something Victoria really enjoyed. They completely forgot there were other people surrounding them until someone made a noise. They parted and just looked at each other.

“Maybe I don’t hate being called Princess anymore”, Victoria looked at Chloe

“Wanna get outta here”, Chloe asked Victoria. Victoria nodded and they left the party hand in hand.


	3. Smut, Smut everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut chapter ending with cute fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut so I hope its ok! 
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts to my Tumblr because now I'm Out of ideas! D:  
> https://life-is-chaseprice.tumblr.com/

Chloe and Victoria got into Chloe’s truck. But not before Victoria pinned Chloe against the car door. She connected their lips and let her hands roam Chloe’s body. Slowly reaching under Chloe’s shirt. Chloe let out a little whimper to Victoria’s touch. This made Victoria smirk, however before she knew it Chloe had switched their positions. However, Victoria’s back was to Chloe. Chloe sucked on Victoria’s neck as she reached around to cup her boobs. 

“As much as I would love to fuck you right here in front of the party we should get out of here”, Chloe whispered into Victoria’s ear. Chloe opened the door for Vic and then got in herself. 

Throughout the drive Victoria kept teasing at Chloe as she drove. Rubbing her hands over Chloe’s jeans and nibbling at her ear. Chloe drove as fast as she could to get to Blackwell. Chloe pulled up in the parking lot. As soon as they stopped Victoria threw her leg over Chloe’s lap and straddled her. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before intensely making out. It was passionate and it was rough. Victoria tugged at Chloe’s hair and Chloe would bite Victoria’s bottom lip. 

Victoria undid the zipper of Chloe’s jeans and slowly slid her hand downwards, cupping Chloe’s sex. Chloe let out a gasp from the friction. She knew it was time to get to a god damn bed. She managed to get the car door open and cupped Victoria’ ass as she carried her. Still intensely making out, with Victoria’s arms around Chloe’s neck. Chloe surprisingly managed to carry her all the way to Victoria’s dorm room. She was lucky she still remembered the layout of the school from her time in ‘Blackhell’.   
Chloe had to put Victoria down so that she could open the door. Chloe stepped through the door and Victoria locked the door behind them. As Victoria turned around to face Chloe, Chloe had pushed her against the door. Sucking on her neck and grasping at her breast. She placed her thigh between Victoria’s legs to provide friction. Victoria’s started rubbing against her thigh, letting out soft moans into Chloe’s ear which drove her crazy.   
“As much as I love what your wearing Princess I also would love to tear it off”, Chloe said seductively. Unexpectedly Chloe literally tore the black singlet she had on, exposing uncovered breasts much to Chloe’s delight. She took this opportunity to take one of her nipples into her mouth, slightly nibbling it. Victoria was still against the wall, tugging onto Chloe’s hair as she threw the beanie across the room.   
Victoria pushed Chloe off her which confused Chloe. Victoria sauntered over to her, removing her shoes and pushing down her skirt and panties as well. She reached Chloe and kneeled down before her. Her jeans were still unzipped, she lowered them down with her panties. Chloe kicked it all off. Victoria admired the sight before her and placed her mouth over Chloe’s sex. Chloe rocked against Victoria’s mouth. Little whimpers would leave Chloe’s mouth. She was heavy breathing as the feeling kept building up. Victoria licked up Chloe’s slit and entered her with two fingers. Chloe screamed out ‘oh god’. Victoria was pumping Chloe’s entrance, Chloe getting tighter and tighter. Chloe reached orgasm and screamed out Victoria’s name.   
Victoria rose from her spot and kissed Chloe. Letting her taste herself. Chloe grabbed onto Victoria and pulled her on the bed. She looked at Victoria, completely naked on the bed. Chloe took off her own shirt leaving the bullet necklace on and walked over to Victoria. Vic noticed a predatory look on Chloe’s face. Chloe climbed on top of Victoria. She continued to suck on her neck, she wanted to leave a mark. She very slowly moved her hand down Victoria’s chest, to her stomach, and eventually to her slit. Teasing her by not going all the way in her entrance. Victoria was needing more. She whimpered as Chloe kept teasing.

“I need more”, Victoria panted.

“Tell me what do you want, beg for it”, Chloe replied looking at Victoria.

“I want you to fuck me…ppplease”, Victoria whimpered again. With this Chloe plunged one of her fingers into Victoria. She used her thumb to massage her clit and curled her finger to reach the spot. Victoria yelped and scratched at Chloe’s back definitely leaving a mark. Chloe could feel Victoria getting closer and closer so she added another finger. Victoria screamed Chloe’s name as Chloe continued thrusting. She was going to lose her mind. Chloe bit hard on Victoria’s neck and with that Victoria reached the edge. And she fell hard, trembling into Chloe’s arms as she screamed. Chloe helped her ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers and sucked them clean.   
“Holy shit”, was all Victoria could say. 

“Damn right”, Chloe replied as she laid beside Victoria. The ended up falling asleep from all the ecstasy they were feeling.   
Chloe woke up first, she had Victoria wrapped in her arms. She tried to wriggle out but she accidentally woke up Victoria.

“Shit my bad”, Chloe apologised.

“Where are you going?”, Victoria asked, looking kind of sad as Chloe stood up and started getting dressed.   
“I was just umm leaving. Wait, this wasn’t just a hook up?”, Chloe was genuinely confused.

“No you idiot. Well it doesn’t have to be”, Victoria started to blush. She got up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

“Does that mean little miss Princess wants to actually date the legendary Chloe Price”, Chloe smirked. She honestly thought Victoria just wanted a hook up. Last night Chloe realised that she quite likes Victoria. The confrontation with Nathan made her realise that.

“Shut up”, Victoria spat back.

“Make me”, Chloe challenged. She remembers last time she said that they got interrupted, hopefully this time they won’t. Victoria grabbed Chloe’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away for air and looked at each other for a moment.   
“Yes, I actually want to date the ‘legendary Chloe Price’, why do you think I wore what I did last night? I was trying to entice you”, Victoria looked genuinely happy as she looked at Chloe.

“Shit really? That was all for me? Can’t deny you were hot as, but I kind of like your usual get up to be honest”, Victoria blushed at her compliment and had to look away. Chloe used her hand to lift Victoria’s chin to look up at her.

“In that case, will you Victoria Chase be my girlfriend”, Chloe looked into Victoria’s eyes.

“Yes of course you idiot”, Victoria pressed her lips onto Chloe’s. When they parted Chloe looked at Vic.

“Want to go get breakfast Princess?”  
“Stop calling me Princess!”, Victoria said slightly agitated.

“Never”, and with that Chloe reconnected their lips.


End file.
